La Tormenta de Anna
by Hanna Vita
Summary: El dolor atormenta a cada uno desde donde están, la verdad, la cruel verdad que les muestra a cada uno sus errores...Capitulo siguiente, Final alternativo 1¡
1. Introducción al regreso

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

_Luego de años de desaparición y tras sufrir la terrible maldición de la pérdida de la inspiración X Girl ha regresado para terminar el primer fanfic escrito que, con ayuda de mucha soda y chocolate invento _

_Han pasado los años, y muchas batallas se han librado, entre ella la del terrible crecimiento y el ingreso a la universidad, pero sus mas fieles compañeros, Kathymon y Soujiro le han ayudado a superar el terrible momento de crecer y madurar salvándola de perder lo que mas quería en este proceso…su imaginación_

o Holaaaaaa a todos¡¡¡ TT Los quero mucho aunque quizás ya nadie me reconozca en este paradisíaco lugar . . , ooorale, muchas cosas han cambiado o me incluyo en la lista (aunque no soy una cosa ¬-¬)

Edite un poco el fic, en realidad solo modifique la escritura de los nombres - y trate de hacer el primer capitulo entendible por que me salía todo en una sola línea o.o, ejem…bueno, hasta los comentarios de Kathymon en pleno fic siguen ¡¡ --- me di cuenta que soy una escritora cruel jojojo los capítulos eran chiquitos chiquitos y me quede con ganas de saber en que acababa y que era lo que Anna ocultaba o.o

Kathymon: - pero si tu escribes¡¡ se supone que sabes ¬-¬ cual es el secreto, solo tienes que terminar de escribirlo . 

X Girl: Bueno si…..tiene razón o.o -uuuuu

Soujiro (hace una ligera inclinación al publico) lo siento mucho, TT miles de disculpas en nombre de Hanna por el retraso y por su locura ¬¬ ya vieran como crecer si le afecto . la volvió mas chiflada TT

X Girl: Sin más que decir aquí esta de regreso "La tormenta de Anna" con nuevos capítulos¡¡ corra video ¡¡¡¡¡

"_Cuantas veces no has sentido, la soledad y el vació, la desesperación de saber, si existe…alguien que te ame de verdad…_

_Cuantas veces no has sentido, la necesidad de conocer, si tu amor es sincero, de palabras y corazón_

_Y ocultas la verdad, sin saber por que, solo tratas de proteger aquello en lo que crees._

_Y ocultas la verdad, por temor a perder, a que te rompan el corazón, por miedo a una decepción._

_Cuantas veces…" _

_Hanna_


	2. ¿Por que estas aqui?

CAPITULO 1

¿POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?

_  
-_Yoh... Yoh... YOH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ TIENES QUE ENTRENAR¡¡¡¡

_Un Yoh Asakura aun muy adormilado salía de un futón mientras trataban de esquivar las patadas que Anna le daba_

Yoh: que ¿eh? ¿Tan temprano? Pero annita...es sábado T.T

Anna; ya lo se, es sábado y tienes muchas cosas que hacer¡¡ perezoso¡¡

Yoh: T.T pero Anna…

Anna: apresúrate,...el desayuno ya esta servido

Yoh: lo preparaste tu Anna?

Anna: claro que no¡ Manta vino a las 7 y lo preparo

Yoh: a las 7...que horas son?

Anna: las 9¡¡¡

Yoh: 9 ¿ pero aun tengo sueño T.T

Anna: y que? Tienes que hacer muchas cosas...podar el césped, limpiar la casa, tus abdominales, sentadillas…

_En la cocina estaba un inquieto Manta leyendo su típico diccionario...cuando escucha la inconfundible voz de la sacerdotisa  
_  
Sacar a pasear a los fantasmas de esta casa, que ya me están volviendo loco, ir por las cosas del mercado, lavar la ropa, planchar, sacudir el polvo...

_Y detrás de el, con cara de sueño . a un atormentado Yoh  
_  
Yoh: Pero Anna...anita...yo tener mucho sueño .

Anna: y a mi eso que? Te dije que no te quedaras hasta tan tarde escuchando música pero tú nunca me haces caso...

Yoh: pero annita .

Anna: pero nada

Manta: buenos días Yoh

Anna: quítate de mi camino enano cabezón... que esperas para hacer la lista de cosas para el mercado, que no ves que tienes que ir con Yoh?

Manta: sisisi ya voy ya voy...

_Luego en la cocina_

Manta: oye Yoh...

Yoh: . eh?

Manta: no has notado a Anna un poco mas malhumorada de lo normal

Yoh: esta preocupada por algo .

Manta: si? Y por que?

Yoh. No lo se . _(da un enorme bostezo)_

Manta: ay Yoh… ¿Como puedes decir que esta preocupada por algo sin saber por que es?

Yoh: no lo se ..solo lo presiento jijijiji

Manta:

Anna: Yoh¡¡ que haces ahí aun perdiendo el tiempo...necesito que me hagas un gran favor...

_15 minutos después_

Yoh: Manta, explícame de nuevo que hacemos en este tren a china

Manta: pues estamos yendo a china

Yoh: aaaaaaaa...por que?

Manta: - se nota que estabas bien dormidote cuando Anna nos mando, que no recuerdas que dijo que quería que le trajéramos chocolates chinos y unas cosas mas de esta lista, hasta nos dio el nombre del lugar al que hay que ir para que no la engañemos

Yoh: en serio hizo eso_? (mira hacia arriba tratando de recordar algo pero no puede) (que esperaban? Es YOH¡¡ el nunca recuerda esas cosas ¡¡)_ bueno..me despiertas cuando lleguemos..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _(pero que bárbaro O.o que rápido que se durmió¡)  
_  
_Mientras en la casa de los Asakura (casa o pensión? No se yo ya me raye .)  
_  
Anna: ya deja de esconderte, sal de una vez de donde sea que estes Hao

Hao_: (apareciendo a 3 cm. De la espalda de la sacerdotisa dejando a esta petrificada)_ eres mas lista de lo que imagine...

Anna: (tratando de recuperar su serenidad) que esperabas? Soy la futura esposa del futuro Shaman King

Hao: pues si lo dices por Yoh yo no estaría tan seguro, sabes perfectamente que no es poderoso, yo me lleve el poder, y el se quedo con la estupidez...

Anna: _(se da la vuelta y le da un cachetazo a Hao)_ cállate¡¡ nadie dice eso de Yoh

Hao: _(se agarra la mejilla en que lo golpeo)_ también eres fuerte, estas segura de tu decisión?

Anna: muy segura…

Hao: Yoh no sabe lo que tiene...y tu no sabes lo que te pierdes

Anna: ya cállate y vete _(levanta su mano, esta por darle un golpe a Hao pero este la agarra por la muñeca)_

Hao: en serio no sabes lo que te pierdes_...(se acerca a Anna, dejando sus rostros a tan solo centímetros de distancia) _en serio no lo sabes…

Anna _(temblando)_ de..déjame...suéltame¡ _(trata de forcejear pero Hao también agarro su otro brazo ,es mas fuerte que ella y la empuja contra la pared)_ suéltame..(_esta vez sus ojos tiene algo de miedo, miedo a lo que su corazón pueda descubrir)_

Hao: tiemblas? Por que? Acaso te causo miedo? _(se acerca un poco mas, esta vez ambos pueden sentir la respiración del otro)_

Anna: _(agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos, un par de ojos de los que salen unas lagrimas)_ Yoh...

_Este es el primer fic que presento en esta Pagina, espero les guste, todo review será bien recibido y muy agradecido_

Kathymon: xgirl se aloco¡¡ se aloco¡¡

Xgirl: no toy loca kathymon, ...estoy...inspirada . hace tanto que no me pasaba esto que me siento re feliz :D

Kathymon: hablando de eso...me prometisteis remodelar el cuarto..

Xgirl: lo hice? Digo..si¡ lo hice¡

Kathymon: y bien ..aun espero¡¡ tengo que dormir entre soujiro y kenshin, esquivando todo el tiempo a sakura y a Hao sin contar con el resto de sobrepoblacion de la habitación

Xgirl: y que quieres que haga? Que pida un cuarto mas grande a mi mama?

Kathymon: seria un buen inicio . cada que vea un anime nuevo terminas invitándolos a hospedarse en tu cuarto, y ahora todos andamos abollados ;.; soy tu digimon...tengo derechos ¡¡¡

Xgirl: - ..como sea.. uuu disculpen a esta loca que hasta alucina con el anime :p como dije antes, todo review será muy bienvenido así que si quieren ver el siguiente capitulo..manden manden manden¡¡


	3. Un hombro chino

Capitulo 2

Un Hombro Chino 

Yoh...Yoh...despierta Yoh...ya llegamos a china...- _era la voz de un conocido y pequeño gran amigo, Manta trataba de levantar a Yoh a empujones, sino salían pronto del tren este partirían y se perderían _

Eh? Que ya llegamos?

Yoh...te quedaste dormidote todo el camino

Tuve un sueño muy raro sabes Manta?

un sueño raro? Y de que se trataba _(decia el pequeño mientras bajaban del tren)  
_  
Anna lloraba...

que Anna lloraba? Je ese si es un sueño raro, la única vez que vi llorar a Anna fue...mm..déjame recordar

alguna vez viste llorar a Anna?

si, que tu no?

pues..jiji...solo cuando yo la hice llorar U

je, pues como te decía la única vez que vi llorar a Anna fue cuando Tocagero te posesiono y todos pensamos que te iba a matar

Anna...Anna lloro?

si, aunque fue solo un instante...

yo...yo no sabia eso...

je, si, supongo que no es suficiente convivir diariamente con una persona para saber aunque sea la mitad de las cosas que le suceden o que siente

si...jijijiji talvez ..talvez tengas razón Manta

je, oye, pero démonos prisa Yoh o Anna nos retara por retrasarnos mucho, apenas tenemos tiempo para ir a esa tienda volver y tomar el próximo tren de regreso, mira que si perdemos el tren tendríamos que esperar 2 horas, y Anna nos comeria vivos

jijijij si tienes razón démonos prisa...además...por alguna razón...no quiero dejar sola a Anna en casa...estoy preocupado por ella...  
_  
Mientras en La pensión Asakura  
_  
-Por que lloras?

te hice una pregunta...por que lloras?

el que llore o deje de llorar no es algo de tu incumbencia _(dice la itaku secándose las lagrimas)_ si buscas a Yoh no esta, lo mande a China

a china¡¡

si, acaso te importa Len Tao?

no, digo, es tu prometido no el mío haz con el lo que quieras...lo que si quisiera saber es por que llorabas

ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia..

mmm...y dime...por lo menos por venir puedes invitarme algo de te?

supongo_... (va a la cocina trae dos tazas de te verde)  
_  
Anna

que?

puedo hacerte una pregunta?

si es ¡por que llorabas? De nuevo te juro que te mando de una patada de nuevo a china

no, no es eso...por que mandantes a Yoh a china?

por que quería chocolates chinos

pero aquí hay muchos chocolates chinos

eso no es de tu incumbencia

ya veo... _(toma un poco de te)_

...len.

si?

gracias

gracias? Por que?

por que con tu llegada evitasteis algo muy malo

algo malo?

si...algo que me hubiera sido muy desagradable

desagradable? A que te refieres Anna?

a nada, ya te dije que esas cosas no son de tu incumbencia¡ cuantas veces quieres que te la repita

por que hay vidrios y cosas rotas por todos lados?

eh? Esto...es que...yo...yo...trataba de hacer la limpieza

mientes

y si es así que?

_Len Tao se acerca mas a Anna, se sienta a su lado y le dice casi al oído  
_  
llorar no es malo, sirve para desahogar las penas, sobre todo si lo haces sobre un hombro amigo...

_La itaku no pudo soportar mas, el peso que llevaba era demasiado grande y hecho a llorar en el hombro de Len, este solo puso su mano en su espalda y escucho las pocas palabras que ella dijo, talvez no le dio una solución a sus problemas, pero si se los alivio de gran forma  
_  
no puedo...no puedo mas...temo por el, temo un enfrentamiento, no quiero que este aquí, no quiero que lo maten, no quiero que lo hieran, no quiero que sufra, no se que hacer len, estoy entre dos espadas, el mínimo movimiento y el morirá

te refieres a Yoh?

no quiero que muera, no quiero perderlo

el lo sabe?

saber que?

lo que sucede

no, claro que no

díselo

que...se lo diga?

díselo, no se lo que pasa aquí, pero estoy seguro que si se lo dices...todo se solucionara

quizás...pero...

yo se que es difícil, pero no imposible...

gracias de nuevo len

cuando quieras...

_El chico chino se levanto, termino su té y se fue, dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo a la itaku_

será mejor si salgo a pensar a un lugar mas tranquilo, talvez así despeje mi mente

y luego de decir esto la Itaku salió de la casa

ooh...espero que este salga mejor :D

Kathymon: mmm...mira mira mira...hanna hanna hanna¡¡

Xgirl: eh? Que mande? Que sucede?

Kathymon: te dejaron reviews¡¡

Xgirl: ah..si..Quu que¡¡¡ que me dejaron reviews¡¡ que bueno ¡¡ veamos...oh muchas gracias a todas por escribirme ( les respondere aquí con mi amiga y compañera digimon kathymon

Kathymon: miau¡¡

Xgirl: bueno como decia, gracias a Lourdes Ariki, si, bueno la deje ahí para darle no se...talvez para ponerla interesante :p Mafaldyna gracias - por escribirme Sakura himurA: mm..que quieren un HaoxAnna? Mmmm..interesante...talvez podria..mm.

Kathymon: pensas en hacer un HaoxAnna?

Hao: me llamaron?

Xgirl: y tu que haces aquí Hao? Aun no has terminado de limpiar mi habitación…

Hao: pero me llamasteis T.T

Xgirl: no, no mas digo que tengo una idea, de aquí en adelante pido que todos y todas las que me dejen review me digan que quisieran en un proximo fic, si un HaoxAnna o un YohXAnna y si les interesaria alguna otra parejilla por ahí como LenXTamao, no se, lo que se les ocurra - lo principal es que me digan si quieren a Hao o a Yoh con Anna okis...asi el proximo fic sera exclusivo para unir a la pareja ;) metiendole un plan maquiavélico y todas esas cosillas :p

Kathymon: miau...me gusta tu idea

Yoh: alguien me escribio?

Anna: Yoh¡¡ que haces ahí¡¡ aun no terminasteis tu entrenamiento¡¡ Técnica secreta de Anna numero XXX _(Yoh sale volando)_

Xgirl: es cierto Hao...tu tampoco terminasteis de limpiar mi habitación . ..técnica secreta de Hanna numero XXX (Hao tambien sale volando) ejem...como decia... Ho...silver muchas gracias .- me gusta que te guste :p Jennifer, no te preocupes, tratare de no ser muy...mala con Hao..ya que tu me lo pides

Anna Kaoru claro que si sera un placer para mi...ya anote tu email ;) pongaonos de acuerdo para ver como le hacemos oki?

Ai-Chan.. vaya alguien mas que pide una Hao Anna

Hao: eeeehh¡¡

Xgirl: jejeje bueno...entonces deja mas reviews votando por esta pareja y una cosa mas, puedes votar cuantas veces quieras ;) el que tenga mas votos gAnnara¡¡¡

Kathymon: miau...que no deberia estar Hao limpiando? _(Hao sale volando por otra técnica)  
_  
Xgirl: sip..asi es... y si quieren dejarle algun mensaje a su o sus personajes favoritos los dejan con su review y me encargare que los lean

Yoh: hay algo para mi?

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: uuuuppppsss..

Xgirl: hasta la proxima¡¡ sayonara y que la magia os acompañe¡¡


	4. Un parque,una flor,un chico delas nieves

Capitulo 3

Un Parque, una flor, un chico de las nieves 

ay ay ay ay ay...donde? donde? Donde? Donde puedo esconderme? Si mi hermAnna me pilla de nuevo me pondrá en esa su horrible red T.T y me matara con uno de sus entrenamientos intensivos T.T que cruel es la vida conmigo

_Un chico de inconfundible pelo azul (azul o celeste?) se escondía por entre los matorrales, su rostro demostraba el típico cansancio producido por una mañAnna de entrenamiento de su hermAnna_

donde donde? Mmm...ya se¡ me esconderé en...ey...acaso esa no es Anna? Pero que hace aquí en el parque? Vaya, nunca la había visto así, nunca me imaginaria viéndola tan...pacifica...sentada en un columpio y pensando, je, mejor me escondo rápido o me encontrara pilika...

_Unos metros mas allá, Anna se mecía delicadamente en el columpio, lo único que quería era pensar, pero, eso era imposible, su cabeza estaba llena de confusión_

"sabes que no puedo, sabes que no debe, sabes que morirá, que es un débil y un perdedor, te consta, tu lo estas entrenando y sabes perfectamente que dan debajo de mi nivel están sus fuerzas..."

Yoh...

"Si pelea morirá, te consta que quise ayudarlo, hasta le di la bitácora y todo, pero un perdedor será siempre un perdedor"

Yoh...

" sabes que si pelea muere, entonces, que gAnnas con enfrentarlo a mi? "

Yoh...

no, Yoh no, Horo Horo

AAAAAA¡¡¡

ay pero por que gritas, pero que mala educada eres, yo que vengo a saludarte y como me recibes? A gritos¡ siempre yo siempre yo, todo a el pobre Horo Horo¡¡

casi me matas de un susto Horo Horo¡¡

yo? Yo que hice? Hace media hora que te vengo diciendo hola y tu nada...estas allí toda perdidota, pareces en las nubes

como fastidias _(se baja del columpio)_

oye oye espera¡ adonde vas¡ que ni siquiera me vas a decir hola¡

lárgate¡ quiero estar sola¡

sola? Y eso por que o que?

no te incumbe¡¡¡

oye, esta bien, esta bien, me voy, solo...T.T no le digas a mi hermAnna que estoy aquí

no fastidies…

no no no por favor...anita no.._(recibe una bofetada)_

el único que puede llamarme anita es Yoh

. pero no era para que me golpearas...a...hablando de eso, en que pensabas?

eso no te incumbe¡

no digo no mas, como parabas diciendo "Yoh" "Yoh" "Yoh"

_ (poniéndose totalmente roja)_ me..me escuchasteis_...(lo toma del cuello)_ muy bien sabelotodo dime ¡que escuchasteis?¡¡¡

_(poniéndose rojo, pero por falta de aire)_ yo..nada nada nada¡¡¡¡ solo te vi muy pensativa y preocupada y me acerque a saludar y..y...me puedes soltar que ya no respiro _(Anna lo suelta y este cae al suelo)_ ay...que porrazo, como decía, solo oí que decías Yoh, y por tu cara deduje que algo malo le pasaba a mi buen amigo Yoh...que es?

A el, nada...nada por ahora, solo quería pensar y punto¡ que no tengo derecho a pensar?¡

mira¡¡ una flor¡¡

eh? Una flor? Y que rayo tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos discutiendo? _(pero el chico de las nieves ya estaba distraído con una hermosa flor que encontró cerca de una banqueta_) eres imposible...

mira que hermosa es...

_ (acercándose a ver la flor)_ si, tienes razón es muy linda,...

_Horo Horo se dio cuenta que Anna se había quedado viendo la flor muy atentamente, quedándose sumida en sus pensamientos de nuevo_

oye Anna...Anna..ANNA¡

eh? Que?¡ no me grites¡¡

no te duermas...oye ...dime, estas preocupada por algo no es así?

no te metas en donde no te llaman

tomare eso por un si, ...y es algo referente a Yoh no es así?

ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe¡¡¡

De nuevo si

oye...sabes...no se que pasa, pero se que estas preocupada, y si tiene algo que ver con Yoh...puedes contar con mi apoyo, tu sabes que no soy bueno para dar consejos pero...talvez pueda hacer algo...ven_…(la toma de la mano y la jala)_

oye... ¿adonde me llevas? ¡Suéltame ¡ suéltame o te harás golpear¡

espérate tantito, ven...te quiero mostrar algo _(y moviendo unos arbustos deja al descubierto una hermosa vista, era una especie de lugar con muchas flores que daba al lago)_ debido a su difícil acceso ya casi nadie viene a este lugar, lo descubrí hace poco junto con koloro cuando tratábamos de escapar del entrenamiento de mi hermAnna, siempre que me siento confundido vengo aquí, es un lugar perfecto para meditar...talvez te sirva...

es...hermoso

verdad que si, bueno, mejor te dejo, úsalo cuando quieras...yo mejor retorno con Pilika antes que me arrastre con su red de nuevo

si...gracias

de nada, adiós y ..suerte

Xgirl: para ser rápida iremos a las votaciones...veamos..van así...

Hay dos votos para hacer un Hao x Anna y un voto para hacer un Yoh por Anna. Y los demás? Oye kathimon, mmm...llama a Hao por favor .dile que hay carta para el

Kathymon: a la orden mi comandante

Hao: carta para mi? Era de suponer, no por nada soy el mejor

Len (desde atrás) hey¡¡¡esas cosas las digo yo¡¡¡

Hao: ni modo¡ veamos...aahh..Jennifer dice que me Ama muchas gracias mi linda Jeny, yo también te quiero mucho, dame tu phone o algo así, o dime donde te lanzo las señales de humo, asi algún día estaremos juntos...te mando un beso Jeny "muac"

Xgirl: uuu no conocía ese lado de Hao...

Yoh: créeme..no querrás conocerlo todo...

Anna: Yoh¡¡ por que no estas entrenando

Yoh: TT pero anita...

Kathymon: ejem...bueno, mejor nos callamos antes que empiece la tercera guerra mundial

Xgirl: gracias por todos los reviews¡¡ los quiero a todos¡¡¡


	5. ¿Por que lloras?

Capitulo 4

¿Por qué lloras? 

_Nota: palabra entre comilla significa que se la esta pensando_

Anna¡ ya llegue¡¡ donde estas¡¡ disculpa la demora, casi perdemos el tren jijiji pero ya estamos aquí¡ Anna? Donde estas Anna?...

_Yoh deja las bolsas en la cocina y sube apresuradamente las escaleras, llega a la habitación de Anna y toca la puerta con suavidad_

Anna? Anita? Estas bien?

"_Yoh¡ ya llego_¡¡" si…estoy bien...por que tardasteis tanto¡ muero de hambre¡¡

"_Anita.."_ Lo siento es que casi perdimos el tren :p

Ve a preparar la cena que muero de hambre

_"cena? Pero si son las diez de la mañana" _Anita...puedo pasar?

para que?

solo quiero pasar a verte

_ (duda un poco, pero luego se seca las lagrimas y lo deja pasar_) de acuerdo...

(_entra con un poco de miedo, atento a cualquier cosa que pueda suceder_) Anita...estas bien?

_Anna se encontraba sentada en el suelo en un de las esquinas de su habitación, había estado llorando y sus ojos estaban algo rojos, por eso ella trataba de no darle la cara a Yoh, y hablaba mirando hacia la ventana, en parte por sus ojos, en parte por que temía que alguien no deseado llegase_

si, estoy bien, por que lo preguntas?

no, por nada . oye...y dime...por que habían platos vasos y cosas rotas abajo? Sucedió algo? Algo que yo deba saber?

no paso nada importante Yoh, solo...solo que vi un ratón y me asuste mucho y empecé a tirarle cosas...al final el maldito ratón escapo...con la promesa de regresar para seguir martirizándome

promesa?

eh? Nada, olvídalo _(se levanta y dejando su actitud pensativa se pone seria de nuevo)_ y tu que esperas? Que no te dije que fueras a preparar el almuerzo¡¡

si ya voy ya voy anita

Un Yoh confundido bajaba las escaleras, una Manta ocupado le esperaba, mientras levantaban los restos del combate de Anna con el "ratón" Manta le hace notar a Yoh que los fantasmas que habían vuelto a ocupar la casa Asakura habían vuelto a huir

talvez se fueron a vacacionar... jijiji

_Fue todo lo que Yoh dijo y con esto dejaron por cerrada la discusión... Luego de un esmerado trabajo el almuerzo había sido preparado, Yoh y Manta se extrañaron que Anna haya bajado para quejarse por la tardanza del almuerzo, así que Yoh decidió subir a avisarle, talvez se había quedado dormida..._

Xgirl: disculpen los horrores ortográficos :p, la encuesta sigue abierta ¡¡


	6. Confía en mi

Capitulo 5

Confía en mí 

"Sabes que morirá si se enfrenta a mi, es eso lo que quieres Anita?

ya cállate¡¡ solo uno puede llamarme anita y ese es Yoh¡¡

_un par de platos empiezan a volar por la habitación_

por que te pones tan agresiva? No me digas que estas enamorada de mi hermano...jajaja eso seria gracioso, que puede ver una chica como tu en un debilucho y tonto niño como Yoh

muchas y mejores cosas que las que veo en ti¡

no me retes si no quieres que venga a matarlos a ambos¡¡ presta atención Anna, te estoy dando la oportunidad de convertirte en la esposa del verdadero futuro Shaman King¡ del ser mas poderoso, de mi, y me rechazas...volveré...y muy pronto, y hasta eso espero que hayas tomado una decisión...y que te quede en claro que no aceptare un no por respuesta..."

Anita? Que te sucede?

Yoh? En que momento llegaste?

hace un rato, toque pero no respondías así que entre

ah.

por que lloras? En que piensas?

en nada

Anna

_Anna se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo de una de las esquinas de su habitación, pero esta vez tenia las rodillas apoyada en su pecho, estaba pálida y no pudo evitar que Yoh note las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, el, preocupado por esto se sentó a su lado_

lo siento, no quise preocuparte, es solo que

Anna

no...no me siento bien eso es todo...creo que me estoy enfermando pero...

Anna

...pero estaré bien en unos días, tu...tu solo continua con tu entrenamiento que lo necesitas

Anna

y...y..

Anna, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no es así?

Que tonterías dice Yoh, claro que lo se

Y dime...yo…¿puedo confiar en ti?

¿Que? Claro que si Yoh

entonces...dime...que pasa

_ "díselo..."_ -es que- _..." estoy seguro que si se lo dices...todo se solucionara"_ -yo...- _"yo se que es difícil, pero no imposible"_...-yo... ya te lo dije Yoh solo estoy un poco enferma, eso es todo... _"se lo diré len, pero...aun no_"

Entonces Anna...cuando quieras hablar sobre algo solo dímelo, estaré aquí, siempre aquí, a tu lado...

gracias.

quieres que te traiga la comida acá?

no, no es necesario, bajare en seguida...

de acuerdo_... (se levanta y se va a almorzar con Manta)_

_En la planta baja..._

oye Yoh...dime..Anna bajara a almorzar?

ella dijo que si

Que le paso? Te dijo que sucedió aquí?

me dijo que vio un ratón y se puso nerviosa y por eso tiro los platos y demás

no puedo imaginarme a Anna asustada por un inofensivo ratón

me temo Manta que este no era tan inofensivo

A que te refieres con eso Yoh? No estarás sugiriendo que era un ratón mágico o si?

algo así Manta..algo así..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

que esa no es Anna Yoh?

ANNA_¡¡ (Yoh sube a toda carrera a la habitación... mientras subía escucha cosas romperse, entra desesperado a la habitación de Anna, esta vez ya sin tocar la puerta y encuentra a Anna de rodilla en medio de su habitación, estaba llorando, y esta vez no con disimulo, sino con pánico)_

ANNA¡¡ Anna que te pasa? Que te sucede?

no te me acerques Yoh Asakura¡¡ no me toques¡ no te acerques

pero...pero Anna…

No...No me toques…

Anna que pasa? Yoh? Que le sucede a Anna?

sal de aquí Manta¡¡ no los quiero ver a ninguno de los dos ¡

Pero Anna… _(Dice Manta tratando de acercarse a Anna)_

Manta, por favor, déjame a solas con Anna un momento si?

Si Yoh, si tu lo dices...

Gracias_...(Manta sale e Yoh se acerca a Anna) "ese...ese aroma...esa presencia...no..no puede ser de el..no puede ser de Hao.."_ anita…por favor dime...que esta pasando aquí? _(trata de acercarse a Anna pero este lo empuja lejos de ella)_

te dije que no te acercaras a mi¡¡

Pero Anna

ya cállate y vete¡¡ vete lejos¡¡ vete de aquí y no me molestes mas

Acaso…¿Acaso soy una molestia para ti Anna?

...Yoh...yo...lárgate¡¡¡lárgate¡¡ vete lejos¡¡¡ sálvate¡

_Anna se levanto y echo a correr hacia la ventana Yoh no soporto mas la idea de que algo malo le este pasando, se sentía impotente viéndola llorar, "sálvate" había dicho...de que? O de quien? Que significa la presencia de Hao en todo esto, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y el verla en ese estado producía en el una sensación que nunca había sentido antes "yo te protegeré" era su único pensamiento, desesperado se lanzo sobre ella, la abrazo por detrás con mucha fuerza, ella al principio quiso evitarlo, pero bien sabia que lo necesitaba, al final ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, apoyados en la pared que daba a la ventana_

no llores anita, estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño…

tonto...eres un tonto, por que haces esto, déjame ya…

Si lo se, soy un tonto, un idiota, pero un idiota que te quiere mucho, un tonto que no soportaría si algo malo le sucediese a su mas grande tesoro

Yoh...tonto tonto tonto eres un tonto...

Un tonto que no te va abandonar Anna, anita...confía en mí, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, aquí estoy, y no te dejare, no te volveré a dejar sola

Yoh...(_ella se dio medio vuelta y lo abrazo fuerte por la cintura) _tengo mucho miedo Yoh…

miedo de que?

De todo Yoh, de todo.

no dejare que nada malo te pase

no me dejes...Yoh…no me dejes, no quiero que me dejes _(apoya su cabeza en el pecho de el)_ no quiero que me dejes

no te dejare, estaré aquí anita, aquí estoy _(la abraza con mucha ternura_) aquí estoy...aquí estoy, y no te dejare

quédate...quédate conmigo Yoh...

si, aquí me quedare, no me iré...

_Y así como estaban, uno abrazado al otro, uno aferrado al otro se quedaron dormidos, entre sollozos y miedos, y ella por un momento pudo olvidar todo y descansar, pues era allí, en medio de esos brazos donde mas segura se sentía_


	7. ¿Hacía donde?

Capítulo 6

¿Hacia donde? 

_La calidez de los brazos que la rodean la hacían sentir tan segura, era un sueño del que no quería salir nunca, sentía por primera vez en su vida que alguien la quería, que alguien quizás…hasta la amaba._

_Y fue esa calida sensación la que la turbo, se sentía tan dichosa y feliz descansando en esos brazos que soñó, soñó mucho y largo rato, durmió con un sueño reparador y reconfortante como no lo había tenido en los últimos días._

_Pero no todo fue dicha, tan protegida se sintió que no se percato de una presencia que se acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Un Yoh lleno de ternura se aferraba a Anna con mucho cariño, le gustaba sentir esa calidez de su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir como ella dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, y dedico sus pensamientos a vagar por el tiempo recordando, cada momento que vivió con esa muchacha y se percato que sus sentimientos hacía ella habían cambiado con el tiempo, ya no la sentía como la chiquilla molesta sino como la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado cuidándolo, preparándolo, creyendo en el, y empezó a brotar en el un sentimiento nuevo y fue ahí, abrazados ambos apoyados en la pared, con la luna iluminando las ultimas lagrimas que habían caído del rostro de ella, que el se dio cuenta, que hacia ya mucho tiempo que su corazón tenia dueña._

_Y fue así como se distrajo en pensamientos de reflexión sobre las lagrimas de su amada, preguntándose mil veces que la podría estar haciéndola sufrir que no se llego a percatar de una presencia que se acercaba hasta que fue …demasiado tarde, una presencia tan poderosa que resolvería sus dudas en cuestión de dolorosos instantes en una entrevista que marcaría su destino._

- en verdad crees tener el poder suficiente para protegerla?

-_Yoh fue despertado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, su mirada se lleno de temor cuando vio a la persona de la que provenía la pregunta, no podía creer que no se había percatado de su presencia- _ Que…que haces aquí?¡

- No seas maleducado y responde a mi pregunta, en verdad crees tener el poder suficiente para protegerla? Hermanito.

_No…una pesadilla, eso debía ser una pesadilla, sus oídos no podían estar escuchando esa voz, no de nuevo, no aquí, no ahora, pero sus temores quedaron confirmados cuando sintió esos brazos que tanto calor le había brindado abrazándola con más fuerza…abrazándola… con miedo._

_3 segundos, fueron simplemente 3 segundos en donde todo se le cruzo por la cabeza, y sintió miedo, como nunca antes lo había sentido, y aunque nadie le dijera nada comprendió, que todas esas lagrimas que su amada había derramado eran debido a aquel ser que ahora se presentaba delante de ellos interrumpiendo bruscamente sus minutos de felicidad._

_Ella solo atinó a separarse de Yoh, romper…romper ese abrazo que tanto disfrutaba, para poder ver cara a cara al motivo de su dolor. Sujeto su rosario con una mano, más suplicando que este le de fuerzas que alistándolo para la batalla._

- Hao ¡¡¡ -_Fue un grito mas de miedo que de reto el que salio de la garganta de ella._

- Así me saludas Annita querida? Yo también quiero que me abrases…

- No te atrevas a tocarla Hao

- No es contigo con quien hablo hermanito, no te entrometas en los asuntos de los grandes pequeño niño mimado, y bien Anna, e venido por una respuesta.

- Respuesta? Respuesta a que Anna? Que le tienes que responder a este sujeto?

- Yo…yo…Yoh…lo siento, no quería…no sabia…como decírtelo, intente, lo intente pero, las palabras nunca…salieron de mi boca

_Flash Back _

_La espalda de Anna se encontraba contra la pared, las manos de la tenia apresada, una sujetaba una de sus manos impidiéndola defenderse, y la otra tomaba su menton con fuerza. _

- En serio no sabes lo que te pierdes Anna Kiohayama, te estoy brindando la oportunidad de tu vida, ser la prometida de Shaman más poderoso del mundo

- Ya soy la prometida del Shaman más poderoso del mundo Hao ¡¡ Suéltame¡¡ tu no me interesas ¡¡ Yoh es mil veces mejor que tu ¡¡

- No me compares con la basura de mi hermano ¡¡¡

- Aquí la única basura eres tu ¡¡

_Anna siente como la mano de Hao comienza a causarle mucho daño y dolor en su mano _

- A mi nadie me rechaza¡¡

- Entonces es todo un honor poder ser la primera, en rechazarte ¡¡

_Fue demasiado, de eso ella se percato, cuando los ojos del muchacho tomaron esa mirada, ella entro en pánico. No fue capas de reaccionar, sintió miedo, y no fue capas de esquivar ese bofetazo que cayo limpio e integro en su rostro. Cayó al suelo sin poder decir algo, y para su sorpresa el joven de largos cabellos se encontraba arrodillado a su lado._

- Esto no te pasaría si no fueras tan obstinada, por que? Por que lo proteges si en todo este tiempo lo único que el a sabido hacer es hacerte llorar?

_Una mano cálida se asienta sobre su adolorida mejilla, un suave calor reconfortante le quita el dolor, es Hao curando esa herida que el mismo había infringido en aquel rostro del que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio, hace mucho tiempo, en el templo de su familia cuando al ir a buscar la bitácora se tropezó en su camino con una muchacha de ojos llorosos que le recrimino por su mal comportamiento contra ella y de las lagrimas que la había echo derramar, fue ahí, en medio del bosque cuando Anna le juro a "Yoh" que se haría fuerte para poder hacerlo fuerte a el y para que este no la vuelva a rechazar nunca más en su vida por debilucha y mal nutrida. Lo que Anna nunca supo es que el Yoh ante el cual realizo el juramento que cambio su vida y su carácter no era nadie más que un Hao confundido y sorprendido por la osadía de aquella niña y el valor que había tenido para enfrentarlo a el, cuando cientos de humanos temblaban tan solo con verlo a los ojos._

- No me toques Hao…

_Se había embelezado tanto en sus recuerdos que no se percato en que momento Anna quedo curda, y menos aun en que momento esta recobro fuerzas y valor y le planto sendo golpe en el rostro del shaman._

- No tienes derecho de tocarme Hao ¡¡¡

_La sacerdotisa se había levantado del suelo rápidamente, y recuperando toda la cordura miro a los ojos a aquel muchacho al que acababa de devolverle el golpe que le había dado hace unos instantes _

- Bien….-_Hao se levanta mostrando en su rostro un color rosa pálido recién adquirido por ataque de la sacerdotisa- _si es así como quieres que lo hagamos, entonces así será Anna ¡¡ En verdad crees mi querida Sacerdotisa que el es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme? Para protegerte? Protegerte Ja, si ni siquiera a podido demostrar si te quiere o no, pero yo puedo solucionar ese problema, es tan sencillo como liquidarlo, sin Yoh molestando en el camino no habrá mas interferencias y no habrá mas razón por la cual no puedas venir conmigo.

-No te atrevas Hao ¡¡¡

- Atreverme? Por supuesto que me voy a atrever¡¡ Decide Anna, vienes conmigo o elimino al patético de mi hermano? Tu sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerlo con tan solo enviar a mi espíritu de fuego a buscarlo, esta rumbo a China en un tren no?

-Y…Yho…

- Presencia Anna como destruyo a tu prometido ¡¡¡ (_El espíritu de fuego hace presencia en el aposento, ese poder, casi al máximo, la llena de temor una vez más, y aunque su rostro de mostraba firme y determinado, por dentro Anna lloraba como una niña)_

_- _Y bien Anna? Que decid….uh? una presencia, je…creo que tendrás visitas Anna, bien, esta bien, te dejare despedirte de tus amigos antes de partir conmigo o es acaso Yho quien deberá despedirse de sus amigos? Regresare Anna y cuando lo haga me darás tu respuesta, y recuerda que…el gran Hao Asakura no acepta un no por respuesta.

_Hao se había marchado pero sus palabras aun resonaban en sus oídos, despedirse, despedirse… despedirse de todos… de Yoh, Yoh, que diría su querido Yoh si se enterara de la situación, no…buscaría pelea, eso no, no podía, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, entrenar más, si se enfrentaba a Hao en ese momento era seguro que moriría... Yoh…que hacer? Que hacer?_

_Y fue así, aun temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos que Len Tao la encontró media hora después._

_ Fin del Flash Back _

- Todo este tiempo pretendí ser fuerte Yoh, muy fuerte, como te lo había jurado aquella vez, pero…no fui capas… fui muy cobarde, y no me atreví a hablar contigo en todo este tiempo, pero no…no seré una cobarde nunca más ¡¡

- Annita…

- Hao ¡¡ E tomado una decisión…yo… me iré contigo

_Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, tantas, pero era tanto lo que ya había llorado que sentía que no le quedaban ya lagrimas ni fuerzas para derramar una más, Yoh había quedado tan impresionado por las palabras de su amada que no pudo sostener el abrazo por más tiempo, y fue en este momento el que Anna aprovecho para levantarse, ella sintió la ruptura de ese abrazo como una despedida, el la soltaba, la…liberaba? La abandonaba? No haría nada para defenderla? para detener toda esta locura? Pero no…Yoh no hacía ni decía nada más que mirar la escena con asombro._

_Que? Que sucedió? Por que? Por que?¡¡ por que el destino le jugaba tan mala pasada? Apenas hacía escasos minutos el había finalmente comprendido lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer y ahora ella, ella se marchaba, así¡¡ de la nada¡¡ sin razón aparente ¡¡ sin decir nada ¡¡¡ sin explicaciones¡¡ La vida le quitaba su mas preciado tesoro tan solo unos minutos después de que el lograse comprender que todo este tiempo había tenido a su lado a la mujer ideal para el…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Y fue así, sumido en esos pensamientos que Yoh quedo, inmóvil ante la escena de su Anna, su amada Annita dejándolo solo en una triste habitación._

- Nunca…nunca olvidare todo lo que vivimos juntos Yho Asakura.

_Y en el momento en que termino de decir eso Hao puso una mano sobre su rostro y Anna se desvaneció en sus brazos, Hao solo le dedico una última sonrisa sarcástica a su hermano antes de desparecer de ese lugar llevándose consigo a la Itaku que había cautivado el corazón de nuestro querido Yoh. _

- A…Annita, por que? Por que Annita?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

TT voy a llorar, ese es el capítulo oficial del regreso de Xgirl al fic -

El final se acerca, o no? El secreto a sido develado (muchos secretos han sido develados o-o y muchos más se develaran aun)

En vista de los pedidos que tuve y como un regalo debido a mi -u…."corta demora" e decidido poner 3 finales, y luego me dicen cual les gusto jus jus jus , uno será el original, un YohxAnna, el segundo es el final mas pedido¡¡ un HaoxAnna y luego el oficial - que bueno, ese es una sorpresa XD

Kathymon: Un HaoxYoh? Un ò.o, los matas a todos? Todos con todos? O.o ? XD lo metes a Soujiro al fic y se queda con Anna XD

Soujiro: ¬-¬ no le des ideas¡¡¡ . con una mandona me basta¡¡

Hanna (Xgirl): ¬-¬ como que con una mandona? Me estas diciendo mandona Soujiro¡¡

Kathymon: Mandona, loka y desquiciada ---

Hanna: ¬-¬

Soujiro y Kathymon: pero asi te queremos¡¡¡ ouuuuuu

Hanna: uu vaya ayudantes que me consigo…..Sigan enviando sus rewiev¡¡ se los agradezco mucho TT son de gran apoyo, sin ellos no me hubiera animado a regresar o


	8. Cristales Rotos

**_Capítulo 7_**

_**Cristales Rotos**_

Un desesperado Iho camina por toda la pensión una y otra vez, aún no entiende por que, por que su amada Annita se había marchado, acaso el no fue lo suficientemente fiel? Acaso no le sirvió bien? ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Acaso el…no era lo suficientemente fuerte?

No no no…esas ideas revoloteaban una y otra vez por su mente y el se esforzaba por espantarlas, ella no, ella no se iría por esas razones.

Yho….

Un asustado Manta se acerco lentamente a su amigo, al ver su cara de desesperación no pudo más que verlo fijamente tratando de buscar una forma de preguntarle que sucedía.

Yho… ¿Qué… que sucede amigo?

No es nada Manta…es…es solo que…

(Horo entra estrepitosamente a la casa seguido de un callado Ren)

Horo: No me digas que Anna te mando a cocinar y quemastes la comida y no sabes omo decirselo… hay Yho tu y tu prometida tan

Len: Callate Horo ¬-¬ (Mirada asesina numero 2 ¬)

Yho: (tratando de forzar una sonrisa) ojala…ojala fuera eso…

Manta:¿Qué te sucede Yho?

Len: ¿Le sucedió algo a Anna?

Yho solo asintió con la cabeza

Manta: pero, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Esta enferma? ¿Qué le sucede Yho?

Yho: Hao…

Horo: ¿Hao? Vamos Yho, di algo más que una palabra, no te entiendo nada

(Entra Lyserg al lugar)

Lyserg: Hao secuestro a Anna, se la llevo hacia el Sur, por las montañas

Horo y Manta: O.O ¿Cómo sabias?

Lyserg: Bueno hace 5 minutos lo vi…y...bueno…iba hacia el sur cargando como a un saco de papas a una rubia de vestido negro corto y como no conozco a otra rubia de vestido negro corto…

Yho: No…

Manta: ¿No?

Horo: Haber Yho di algo ¡¡ Amigo te ayudamos pero di algo ¡¡

Yho: El no se la llevo, ella se fue con el…

Len: aja…y si se fue con el por voluntad propia por que iba inconciente

Horo: Ey tu ¿Cómo sabes que iba inconciente?¡

Len: Bueno ¬.¬ si Hao la cargaba como a saco de papas no iba a ser por que ella estaba feliz campante en sus 5 sentidos no?¡¡

Horo: Bueno…yo solo preguntaba…

Len: Escucha Yho…no vine hasta aquí a pelear con babosadas, sino a decirte algo importante… en realidad a preguntarte algo pero veo que mis dudas han sido aclaradas.

Yho: No te entiendo Len

Len: Bien el otro dñia vine a buscarte y no te encontre y hable con Anna peor ella se notaba distinta, algo llora y asustada…si mal no entiendo, Hao ah estado aquí más de una vez y por su cara sus palabras y por que soy muy inteligente deduzco que la estaba amenazando con hacerte algo si ella no iba con el, quizás por eso ella se marcho…

Yho: En verdad crees eso Len?

Len: Si

Yho: Entonces debo ir a rescatarla

Manta: Amigo, nosotros te ayudaremos

Todos asienten con la cabeza

Yho: Maldición ¡¡ y yo me quede como un estúpido viendo como se la llevaba…(lagrimas empiezan a surcar su rostro) soy un imbecil un imbecil¡¡ lo unico que pude hacer en ese momento era sentirme traicionado y quedarme estúpido como una estatua¡¡ no hice nada más ¡¡ (empieza a golpear con sus puños paredes y vidrios) la abandone¡¡ le prometí que no la dejaría sola¡¡ que nada malo le sucedería y cuando debí actuar…no hice nada MALDCIÓN MALDICIÓN¡¡ soy un entupido ¡¡(Cae al suelo de rodillas mientras de sus manos empieza a brotar sangre producto de los vidrios incrustados por los golpes que dio a las ahora rotas ventanas) se lo prometí…y le fallé…soy un imbecil…un estúpido un tonto ….

Len: Si así es Yho Asakura (dice Len viéndolo seriamente) eres un tonto un imbecil un estúpido y todo lo que quieras, peor según yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones, puedes quedarte aquí llorando y maldiciéndote toda la vida o puedes ir a salvarla.

Horo: Yho…

Len: Y si no me equivoco en 5 minutos estaremos saliendo de aquí y Lyserg como vio a Hao yendo al Sur entonces su lugar de residencia debe ser en la cima del volcán dormido que ahora está cubierto de nieve, por lo que creo que iré por unas cosas para que vayamos todos, si nos apresuramos llegaremos antes del anochecer.

Yho: Gracias... (Se levanta del suelo y los mira a todos) amigos…

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en una hermosa habitación se encontraba Anna aún sumergida en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué la dejo irse? ¿Por qué si le prometió que no la abandonaría en ese momento la dejó? ¿Por qué Yho…por que no llegas aún?

Hao: ¿Pensando en el?

Anna: ¿Qué? Ah…mis pensamientos no son de tu incumbencia (trata de poner su rostro y su mirada más frías)

Hao: No me engañas Annita, se que piensas en el, y se lo que ronda por tu cabeza ¿Vendrá por mi? ¿Seré su princesa y el mi superhéroe? (dice en tono sarcástico) no te hagas ilusiones Anna, el no te quiere, vamos (se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma una de las manos de Anna) Así es mejor…tu estarás con el ser más fuerte de todos como siempre lo quisistes, y el será libre y feliz y vivirá sin presión alguna como siempre lo quiso y yo tendré a mi lado a la mujer ideal para ser reina, como siempre quise, es…perfecto.

Anna: El no me abandonaría aquí Hao

Hao: Ah ¡(se levanta de la cama) ¿En serio crees que vendría? Vamos, se realista, después de TODO lo que le hicistes aún crees que el vendría? Yo lo dudo mucho Anna, el ahora debe estar feliz con sus amigos haciendo las cosas que siempre quiso hacer y que TU no le dejastes hacer nunca…

Anna: No...el…(se levanta de la cama)

Hao: (se aleja en dirección a la puerta) Parece que no recordaras todo el suplicio que siempre le has hecho pasar durante esos interminables entrenamientos… (Saca un esfera de Cristal) por que no los ves ¿Eh? (vuelca a verla) Haber si luego de ver sigues creyendo que el vendrá…y si así fuera Anna… ¿Crees que el será feliz a tu lado?

Hao lanza la esfera de cristal al suelo muy cerca de los pies de Anna, está se rompe en muchos fragmentos que se elevan por el aire, en ellos empiezan a aparecer imágenes, muchas imágenes, cada fragmento un recuerdo, cada recuerdo un mal rato que Yho pasó a causa de Anna, cada entrenamiento, cada queja, cada llanto, cada martirio eterno…Anna solo puede quedarse mirando cada fragmento, sin apenas poder moverse por el dolor que empieza a albergar su corazón cae de rodillas mientras más fragmentos en el suelo muestran más y nuevos y dolorosos recuerdos…lagrimas empiezas a salir de su rostro mientras el dolor en su pecho aumenta.

Un sonriente Hao sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Hao: Lo siento Anna…pero serás mi esposa quieras o no…

----

**Nota:**

Hanna: Lo sientoo T-T se que prometí que escribiría más seguido peor luego me traume, y me destraume y me volvi a traumar de nuevo y creo que solo traumada me entra la inspiración

Pero el trauma es tan grande esta vez que ya escribí dos fics y seguí con este así que probablemente y en minutos u horas tengan el fin uno fin dos y el fin real -uu

Hasta aquí la historia sigue bien, de aquí en adelante solo queda el fin (o los 3 fines…-uu)

Por favor¡¡ Review¡¡para saber si alguien lee esto ¡¡

Soujiro: Trauma más Café más Chocolate más Goma de Mascar u.u muy malo para mi, muy malo para mi T-T

Hanna: Pero la que ingirió todo eso fui yo

Soujiro: T-T si pero el que tiene que lidiar con tu trauma e hiperactividad soy yo ¡¡

Hanna: oh vamos u.u no te quejes, algún día serás famoso¡¡ Alguien déjele un mensaje de animo a Soujiro o¡¡


End file.
